A Dance for Two
by Shura Pirate
Summary: AU: Leon heard about this traveling troupe for a while now. When he goes to see a show, he finds himself entranced with a certain redheaded dancer. Sora notices him and finds him in the audience day after day...


AN: I've had this idea in my head for a while now. I was going to put it up after _Tangled Magic_, but I decided to do it now. Think of this as a "thank you" for the reads as _Tangled Magic_ has reached over 1,000 views so far. Wow!

Edit 10/28: Just a little warning that there is some suggestive language/situations, but I've been informed by a reviewer that it's within the T rating, so that's why it was changed to T. (Geez, that sounds a little iffy! I'm just a cautious person with a lot of younger cousins.)

SL

SL

SL

Sora's bangles tinkled as she lifted her hands.

Wrists circled and fingers flared out. She threw her head back as she arched her spine.

The drums steadily beat and the tambourines shrilly chimed.

She shifted, the milky beads from her headband rolled over her forehead. Her cherry red bangs were pinned back for the performance. Sora let out a smile as the beads tickled her skin.

As she gently rolled her head forward, her eyes caught the sight of silver hair.

'Back again, I see.'

Her navy haired partner stretched a leg out from beneath her rich purple skirts. Sora refocused and stretched out the opposite leg. They put weight on their legs; the action lowered them to the stage floor.

In the corner of her eye, she saw her partner's stunning blue eyes focused on a particular side of the audience.

Sora didn't have to wonder why.

She herself had been guilty of looking in that direction as well. Her hands laid flat on the stage—she made sure not to place them on top of her pale yellow and white skirts.

She stretched her arms again, her hands running down the stage in a sort of intimate manner.

Her partner did the same, although her hands and eyes blatantly spoke of sensuality.

Sora slowly dipped her shoulders down. 'May's never been shy about her femininity.'

She, on the other hand, is.

She liked to dance, but it really never occurred to her the power her dancing could have on people—a power that was not joy, but an appreciation that was along the lines of desire.

It never occurred to her until _that_ man came.

Sora may be slow when it comes to dealing with males, but even she noticed his stare.

She saw the gradual change; his dark grey eyes held curiosity when he viewed their first performance.

Then, the next day it was intrigue, followed by a few days of a quiet calm.

The next two days, appreciation.

Next, fascination.

Then, a simmering of some emotion that thrilled her when they made eye contact.

As of late, his gaze seemed to heat up every time he came.

At first, she thought she had been mistaken; his focus must be on May. Most of the male audience members watched May for she was a much more sensual dancer and often threw in flirtatious winks.

Sora had brought up the different moods of their dances and suggested that maybe she shouldn't be dancing alongside May. However, the other members of the troupe said they made a great juxtaposition of light and dark, sweet and sensual.

Though, Sora secretly wondered if her part was to give the other audience members someone else to look at during May's performance—families came to the shows as well.

She was sure some of the married men felt uncomfortable being winked at with their wives sitting right next to them—at least, that's what she figured.

Overall, Sora's performances were seen by the children, women and a few husbands. May got most of the males.

Not that Sora had any problems with that.

That's why, when she first spotted the silver haired man looking at _her_, she began to pay attention.

What she discovered was that he looked at her a great deal.

Sora reigned in her thoughts.

Before her forehead completely settled on top of her arms she caught his eyes beneath her red lashes.

They were positively smothering.

She lightly shuddered. 'Apparently, my dancing affects him in a different manner.'

Sora found that thought very tantalizing.

SL

The next evening the troupe members sat around a bonfire. Sitting rugs and pillows littered the area.

A younger performer came over with two bowls and sat next to Sora. They greeted each other and she passed Sora a bowl.

"Thanks Rosetta."

The younger girl smiled.

They ate their stew in silence.

Sora counted the seconds off in her head. _3,2,1..._

"Sora, did you notice that _he_ was there again yesterday?"

The redhead sighed. 'Who didn't notice.'

"Yes, Rosetta. I did."

Rosetta swirled her spoon around. "How long has he been coming? Like a fortnight?"

"Fifteenth days," Sora idly corrected. Her eyes caught some movement over by the wagons.

The younger girl's mint eyes carried mischief. "Keeping track are we? I'd say he's not the only one with an obsession."

Sora's earthy eyes widened. "O-Obsession?!"

"Obsession, fascination, avid watcher..." the girl shrugged. "Take your pick."

A grin appeared on her young face. "It doesn't change the fact that you're interested in each other."

Sora sputtered out her denial.

Rosetta listened with half an ear. This time, it was her eyes that watched the movement of people near the wagons.

When she caught long locks of silver, her grin grew to outrageous proportions.

"Well, why don't you find out for yourself."

Sora turned to the direction Rosetta was looking at. She inhaled a sharp breath.

'He's here!'

SL

The evening progressed into the later night.

The dancers and musicians soon grew tired of being idle. They played jigs while their troupe members danced around the fire.

Sora stayed seated in the same spot.

Rosetta came from the dancing with a laugh. "Come on, Sora! Come dance!"

Her eyes darted to the silver haired man's spot.

May was dancing in front of him.

Sora's hands fisted her skirts. "I really don't feel like dancing."

Rosetta wouldn't take that answer. "You don't feel like dancing because you're not on your feet!" Her hands tugged on Sora's arms. "Dance with me!"

Sora caved in. 'It'll be better than moping and sitting around all night.'

The bells on her ankle jingled as she moved closer to the fire.

Rosetta grabbed the ends of her red skirts and skillfully fluttered them as she danced.

Sora followed her lead.

A few moments later and Sora fully immersed herself into the rhythm of the drums. 'Hello, my friends!'

She laughed light heartedly.

SL

Sometime during the night, Sora lost her nervousness.

She curled her body into itself and then shot out of the position like a butterfly escaping its cocoon.

Her bells and bangles tinkled, her laughter resounded into the night.

The drums shifted into a new song: a partner dance.

The men moved away from the fire as the women went closer. Skirts of all colors twirled in place. They began to move clockwise as they continued spinning.

The drums stopped. Fluidly, the women halted.

A few stepped up to a few of the men standing by.

The others stood still. Then, as the couples came back to the fire, those who still needed a partner moved to form an outer circle as the pairs formed an inner circle around the fire.

Sora moved to the outer circle.

The drums continued. The outer circle spun as they moved.

As Sora spun, she made a decision.

'I'll step up to the silver haired man.'

He had not gotten up to dance at all tonight. She was taking a chance that he would accept. If he did not accept her request...well, that would be pretty embarrassing.

It would also be an emotional hurt; there was no doubt about that. She rarely did anything without her heart being invested in it. May and a few others scolded her for being that way, but she did not know any other way to be.

Regardless, she was determined to finally meet him face to face.

Rosetta was not wrong in her assessment of Sora and the silver haired man. Sora had an interest in him as he had an interest in her.

When she performed, when she saw him focused on her, she knew that she wanted to approach him. He was an attractive man, she wouldn't deny that. Couldn't.

Besides his looks, his presence brought on a whole slew of questions.

'Why does he continually come to our performances? What brought him over when years before he had never shown up when we came to this town?'

Sora wanted to know these things and many more.

Where the courage came from, she did not know. But when the drums paused, she artfully twirled herself to stop in front of him. She was happy to notice that May was not around anymore.

He looked up at her from his position on the rug.

The firelight flickered across his stormy grey eyes. She smiled and offered her hands to him.

He tilted his head, silver strands slipping like silk over his shoulder. His eyes roamed over her form, her skirts of spring green and robin's egg blue caught his attention. Her white underskirt peeked out from beneath its colorful blankets.

Her bare feet were dusty from dancing outdoors and a thin chain with tiny little silver bells was wrapped around her right ankle. 'A curious accessory, yet charming.'

But it was her face that held his attention for the longest time.

Red bangs clung to her forehead; stray strands from her braid embraced her cheeks like a lover's hands.

Her smile was bright and warm; her eyes were lit with cheer.

All in all, he was enchanted.

Grey orbs stayed focused on cinnamon eyes.

He stood up, his hands found hers without the aid of his sight.

SL

They danced well into the early morning.

It did not take them long until they were accustomed to the other's gestures and signals. Sora was surprised at the harmony of their motions.

She found that he liked to rest his hands on her hips. He found that she liked to dance close, as her hands often sought out his broad shoulders.

They found that they didn't mind.

When the dancers started to fall back onto the rugs around the campsite, the musicians slowed down and finally stopped.

They were one of the last pairs to settle down.

He lay on his side and she followed his lead.

They talked softly; others were unable to hear their words. Her hand idly played with some silver strands that lay on the rug. He indulged her.

"I've not seen you at our performances before this season," her eyes watched as his hair fluidly fell from her fingers. Cinnamon orbs looked up to him. "What brought you to us, if you don't mind me asking?"

He regarded her for a few moments. Then he sighed and rolled onto his back. She scooted a little closer.

"I am new to the area." He watched as her arm propped her head up. "A close relation recommended that I come and see the show."

She smiled. "Oh? And how did we do? Are our shows to your liking?"

His eyes languidly traveled over her. A hand reached out and twirled her braid. "I like them very much."

She flushed at his double meaning.

"I-I'm glad to hear that." Impulsively, she blurted out, "The men tend to like May's performance."

His hand tugged at her hair tie. "May is the dark haired dancer?"

She felt her braid loosen. "Yes," she distractedly answered.

His fingers ran through her red locks. "Hm," he responded appreciatively. "I'm afraid I cannot comment on her performance."

She swallowed. "Why is that?"

He leaned closer to her.

His voice lowered intimately. "A certain redhead's performance had my attention, _Sora_."

Her heart thudded like the drums from earlier.

Her lips brushed against his ever so lightly. She was slightly shocked at how fast she covered the distance between them.

Laughter sounded into the air, making her recall where she was.

Sora was about to withdraw when she felt him brushed back. Her shyness over kissing him in so open an area slowly ebbed away with every stroke of his lips. Her hands rested on his chest to gently push him down.

Their lips pressed more firmly against each other.

He exhaled through his nose and then broke off the kiss rather reluctantly. "I have business in the morning."

"Don't you mean later today?" she teased.

His hand came up to her face. His knuckles wistfully ran along her cheek.

Her breath caught in her throat and a rosy red appeared along her high cheeks.

He let out a faint smirk. "I suppose I do."

A little breathless, she asked, "Will you be coming to our performance in the afternoon?"

"Yes," he responded with no hesitation.

SL

Weeks later, Sora couldn't help the goofy grin on her face.

She danced her way to the costume tent.

She sent May a cheery greeting, but Sora missed the answering scowl on May's face as she turned to greet Rosetta.

Sora grabbed a hanger from the clothing stand and then set about changing into her outfit. She began humming a little tune.

Rosetta let out a low whistle. 'Sora's got it bad.'

She knew what caused it, but she still couldn't believe it. 'Ever since that first night when she asked him to dance, she's been dancing on clouds.'

'The same could be said of Leon.' Rosetta cringed at the mental image. 'Well, at least his version of being in a lighter mood.'

He wasn't exactly skipping around and throwing daisies everywhere, but he didn't seem as stiff when she saw them together.

'I'm not surprised that they approached the other. He's good looking and a great dancer, that's for sure. And Sora's lively personality draws all sorts of people to her. But I really didn't expect them to stay interested in one another past a few days once they finally met.'

Rosetta thought he was too aloof for someone like Sora. That's why it surprised her that Sora persisted in meeting with him. 'It was about two weeks where they admired each other from a distance and for four weeks after that they've been together.'

Rosetta buttoned up her costume. 'So that means we're six weeks into the season.'

They only had a contract for two months so she wondered what would happen after they left this town.

She watched as Sora playfully dashed some rouge on her cheeks.

Rosetta could practically see the happiness streaming out of her friend.

She shrugged. 'He makes her happy, so I guess it's alright.'

With an evil grin she thought, 'And it aggravates May so that makes it even better.'

SL

Their recent performance required grabbing partners from the audience.

May had been adamant that she would go first. Not wanting to cause any trouble, Sora let her.

She had a feeling May wanted to get Leon to dance with her. She wasn't worried about Leon being seduced by May—after all, May had tried before and it didn't work.

Sora only hoped they didn't cause a scene.

They danced for a bit until the drums changed its rhythm. It was one of the partner tunes they were familiar with. May stepped down from the stage as Sora continued to twirl.

Sora went slowly to see if her gut instinct was right.

Sure enough, the dark haired beauty sashayed her way over to Leon.

'Don't cause a scene. Don't cause a scene.'

May presented her hands to him.

Leon looked at her with an indifferent expression.

'Don't cause a scene! Don't cause a scene!'

Sora's wishing was too late. Seconds ticked by and Leon refused to stand up. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest.

The audience members began to chuckle at the scene.

Although miffed, May kept her emotions in check and smoothly spun to the next male in the row.

The young man's light blue eyes widened. He nervously ran a hand through his short orange hair.

May stuck her hands out. The young man hesitated but then complied.

The audience clapped and a few whistled.

The carrot top's face was a bright red.

Once they came onto the stage, Sora stopped twirling so she could take her turn.

'May's dancing is brilliant, but there's one thing she fails to do.' Sora took a moment to look at the crowd.

Her eyes twinkled as she spotted a little boy excitedly bouncing in his seat. 'She doesn't pay attention to the moods of the audience members.'

She took light steps towards the boy. When she stopped in front of him, he shot out of his seat. "I'll go!"

Sora smiled.

She extended a hand to him. He grabbed it readily.

As they walked back to the stage, Sora spotted a little girl standing up. When she saw Sora looking at her, she perked up. Sora extended her free hand to her.

The audience clapped as they walked onto the stage with their arms swinging.

Leon let out a faint smile.

He watched as Sora twirled each child and then crouched down to let the little boy twirl her.

The sunlight gleamed on the golden pendants of her headdress. Her red-wine and white skirts flared out against the stage floor as she made what had to be a tight spin. With her talent, she made it look effortless.

'For the little boy's enjoyment, she was willing to do that.'

He truly adored her.

There was no doubt about that.

SL

The fading sunlight revealed two forms in an intimate embrace.

Sora was pressed into the trunk of a tree. Her hands were tangled in silver locks as Leon's were wrapped around her waist to keep her close.

She was still in her costume from the afternoon's performance. Leon had approached her soon after the show and Sora proposed a walk through the trees.

They talked and teased, a touch of the hand here, and a quick kiss there…

Then, a few words were lowly spoken and another few said in a hushed tone.

The touches were no longer fleeting and the kisses were no longer short. Hands drifted and mouths sought out more contact.

His mouth found her shoulder. Hers had found the side of his face until he started to feverishly nip and kiss and taste her skin…

Her head had fallen back to lean against the tree and it didn't seem like it would be getting off of it anytime soon.

She mewled when his mouth found her neck.

"Leon, not the neck," she breathlessly told him.

He murmured against her skin, "But you like it."

To demonstrate his point, his mouth sucked her skin as his tongue ran along it.

Her hands fisted his hair; she bit her bottom lip to keep another mewl from coming out.

"That's not the point," she managed to get out. "I can't have marks on my neck—" her voice hitched as he repeated the action. "The costumes don't cover the neck."

His face came up to hers. "Do you fear scorn from the others?"

She blinked dazedly. "Why would they scorn me?"

It was Leon's turn to blink. "So, you do not feel uncomfortable with our relationship?"

Sora tilted her head in confusion. "No. What gave you that impression?"

'The stances and actions of certain people when I'm around—May, Rosetta, and a few others come to mind,' he wiry thought.

He saw that she began to frown. One of her hands came to rest along his cheek. "Did _I_ give you that impression a few moments ago?"

"I do like your affections," she blushed as she stated that out loud. "It's just that I deal with the children quite frequently and…" she lightly cleared her throat, "I don't feel like having to explain to them what love bites and hickeys are."

He stared at her for a few moments before humor lit up his grey eyes.

His rumbling chuckles turned into full out laughter.

Sora hid her red face against his shoulder. 'I should have said it would be too distracting and scarves and make-up can only cover so much.'

She tugged his hair when he refused to stop. "It wasn't that funny!"

SL

Nights later, they lay on a rug to admire the stars.

Leon's arm cushioned her head as her fingers traced the constellations. Her treasured quilt kept them warm.

"There's the Big Dipper…and then the Little Dipper…"

While Sora's fingers traced the stars, Leon's traced her curves beneath the blanket. She squirmed when he reached a ticklish part and then flushed when he reached a higher curve of hers.

"And here's Casanova!" she exclaimed as she playfully smacked his shoulder.

He grabbed her hand.

"Casanova?" He arched a brow in amusement. "I was not aware that you knew of that tale."

She primly sniffed. "A girl's got to know who to look out for."

He smirked. "'Look out for' as in a positive way or in a negative way?"

Her lips quirked up attractively. "You should know better than to ask a girl such a thing."

He rolled over her. His face was centimeters away from hers. "Either way, if I am Casanova and you are with me, what does that mean for you?"

Her eyes lidded as she regarded him. "Why don't you tell me?"

Grey eyes darkened, the emotion she saw in them made her shiver.

"It means many things," he murmured as his hands ran along her sides, "although, words in this matter often prove to be secondary to action."

Her hands ran up his chest as the familiar heat of desire pumped through her veins. "But not out here."

"Not out here," he confirmed as his hands lifted her off of the rug.

Her limbs wrapped around him as he straightened up. Her lips kissed his under jaw.

Before he moved towards her tent, she lowly uttered in his ear, "Don't forget my quilt this time."

He chuckled and turned his head to look at her. "I kept you warm, didn't I?"

She stole a kiss from him that was too fast for him to react to.

He bent over for the quilt. When they made it to her tent, he dropped the quilt beside her mat. With his hand free, he grasped the back of her head and gave her a proper response to her kiss.

A thrill shot down all the way to her toes.

She parted her lips and he feverishly responded with an infectious hunger that incensed her to react in the same manner.

He sat them on the mat; his thrumming nerves sapped his strength to stay standing.

Hands fumbled with clothing ties, lips still locked in a heady passion.

SL

The early dawn light greeted her through the tent's canvas.

Sora laid her head on his chest as she thought. The motions of his hands along her back told her that he was awake despite his closed lids.

Her arm came around him. "I leave in a few days," she softly stated.

His hands paused. "I know."

And then they continued. "You only stay in this area for two months when you arrive."

Her cheek lay over his heart. "Did you overhear that from an audience member or from one of the performers?"

"No. I heard it from the one who recommended your troupe to me," he paused before he went on, "from my late sister, Sophie."

Sora's head shot up. "S-Sophie?!" She blinked rapidly. "You're Sophie's brother?"

"You met her, I take it?"

Sora nodded. "Years ago, she would come to our performances. We used to chat a little after the shows."

Her eyes lowered sadly. "She told me about her condition so I wouldn't be worried if she stopped coming all of a sudden."

His grey orbs looked like clouds carrying rain. "She had a terminal disease; the doctors thought the fresh air around this area would ease her pain."

Sora cupped his face. "She was happy here before she died. I could see it in her eyes and I could hear it in her laughter."

He let out a forlorn smile. His head leaned forward to kiss her in appreciation.

He shifted them so he hovered above her.

As he tasted her mouth, another thought occurred to her. She gave his bottom lip a long nip before she voiced her question.

"Why haven't I seen you around if your sister lived here?"

He ruefully dropped his head to rest on her shoulder. "Around that time I lived with my uncle, who wished for me to learn his trade. Meanwhile, my aunt and Sophie came out here to live. Once Sophie died, my aunt returned. I, however, had no desire to stay in my uncle's house."

At her expression of concern, he neutrally stated, "To put it simply, I do not get along with my uncle. I expressed my desire to live off on my own and when I earned enough funds, I purchased the house that my aunt and Sophie lived in. My uncle was able to find an apprentice to replace me."

"Through Sophie's letters I learned of your troupe." He lifted his head to look at her. "When you were in town, I decided to see you perform a few times."

His face took on a pensive look. "After a while, an idea came to me. I watched more shows before I decided to enact it."

"An idea? What about?"

His thumbs rubbed circles along her cheeks. "I wish to sponsor your troupe."

She stared at him, not sure how to respond to that.

Leon continued. "The first night I came into your campsite, I sought out your troupe leader, Kalos."

She flinched slightly at that, but he didn't notice.

"For weeks we discussed and collaborated until finally we came to a compromise. The troupe will finish performing the planned stops and by the start of the next season you will have a permanent theater in this town."

He waited for a response.

It was not what he was expecting.

Sora's eyes analyzed grey orbs. "S-So, all this time, you've been meeting with Kalos to become our benefactor?"

He replied in the affirmative.

She let out a small "oh."

She pulled away from him as numbness invaded her. She tugged her quilt around her to see if she was just cold.

The quilt did nothing to erode the terrible feeling inside.

It wasn't until Leon hands were brushing her tears away that she realized she was crying.

"Sora," he intoned softly, "what's the matter?"

"I-I'm not sure." She attempted to laugh, but it came out pitifully weak.

"It's just that, I guess, when you mentioned the first time you came here, I kind of thought that…maybe you were there t-to see me."

"But then you said that you've been talking business with Kalos for quite some time—it just made me feel kind of numb…" As she talked, she realized what was bothering her.

"You watched so many shows…to analyze them for investment purposes." Her voice cracked as she spoke.

'Back then, did I misread your look? When you watched my performances, were you actually seeing me or did you see a possible goose to lay you golden eggs?'

Her face started to crumble.

Sora looked upon the face of the man she kissed with so much fervor last night. Her vision was blurry with tears, yet in her mind she could see his crooked smile and grey electric orbs swirling with a storm that drew her in.

His voice was so hushed, so low and impossibly irresistible as he said her name into the quiet night.

'All this time, I thought that you were personally interested in me.'

She couldn't face Leon anymore; she rolled onto her side with her back to him.

She hugged herself as she finished with a half sob, "I didn't realize that your actions were just to seal a deal!"

He did not miss the double meaning in her sentence.

Her words and sobs tore at him.

His hand rested upon her shoulder. He saw her curl into herself, as if she could somehow make herself small enough that he wouldn't see her.

But he did see her.

He saw a young woman who felt betrayed and had her heart foolishly played around with. What she failed to notice was that when she voiced her thoughts about him, she made him feel a similar way.

It was difficult to hear and even harder to swallow.

However, he couldn't let her go to the next town thinking that he only saw her as a bargain in the deal—something to be used, on and off the stage.

He saw her as so much more than that.

"Sora," he started, "there are some points that I need to make known. I only ask that you listen and then I will go, if you wish it."

Her muffled sobs were his only answer.

He rubbed his hand along her arm. "When I first came to live in this town, I was still grieving the loss of the only family member that I ever cared about. After the death of our parents, Sophie and I came to depend on one another. All but our aunt lacked sympathy for our situation. For the others, we were simply an obligation to them."

He felt her body tremble with her sadness but the sounds of her sobs lessened.

Leon took that as a sign that she was listening. "I settled into the house here and sorted through my belongings. It was during this time that I ran into the old letters from Sophie."

"When I saw the posters in the common square about the very troupe from her letters, I decided to come and see a show." He ventured to come closer. "I found myself coming back the next day and the day after that."

"I felt a sort of peace settle over me, the show lulling me into a sense of security I had never experienced." His arms slowly came around to loosely embrace her. "As the days went by, I realized that it was your performance that brought that calmness."

Leon's face nestled in her hair. "You captivated me; ensnared my focus and thoughts."

He felt her body hiccup with halting sniffles. "My motives for wanting to sponsor your troupe are selfish. I do not deny this."

He felt her shift in his arms. He lifted his head up to look at her. Her red eyes were requesting for him to go on. "I thought that if I became a sponsor, I could see you more often."

His fingers came up to lightly touch her cheek. "I was not a fool; the light of your soul shone as you moved, smiled, laughed...Why would such a person want to be near a stiff, reserved man?"

Her eyes were wide at the revelation.

His fingers thoughtfully stroked her face. "I did not think that you would approach me that night, I did not dare to envision a situation in which I would be able to hold you close to me, nor did I hope to know what it felt like to have your affections."

"By the time we were seeing each other regularly, I turned my energies to an equally selfish endeavor." His eyes were intense; she couldn't look away even if she wanted to. "I proposed the idea of a permanent theater here in town. I brought up reasonable points and the fact that bandits were littering the main roadways more and more."

He chuckled with a bit of bitterness mixed into the sound.

"How rational I made myself to be when it was not logic that motivated me." He leaned his forehead against hers. Grey orbs held such longing in them, there was no way she could mistake the source of his motivation.

"When we spoke and walked, when we danced around the fire, when we touched and made love—" here he grabbed her chin to keep her focus on him; however, it was an unnecessary move. Her focus was only on him. "Yes, I made love to you; do not sully those moments with the ugliness of doubt."

Her tear stained cheeks flushed at his frankness.

"Through it all, I realized that I could not see you go and then come back, only to have you go again." He brought her hand up to his chest. "You have made your dwelling in here; I wished to have your corporal being living near me as well."

Her heart felt like it was pumping blood into it too fast. She placed a kiss on his cheek. "You dwell in my heart too."

The smallest of smiles appeared on his face.

Sora felt herself lean up for a kiss.

He gently pressed against her mouth. He followed her lead, letting her dictate the pace of the kiss.

They parted slowly.

She released the tight hold she had on the quilt and after a little shuffling and adjusting she was able to cover the both of them with it. He let out a faint sigh as her soft body curled against him once more.

"I'm sorry for the unkind things I suggested about you," she murmured.

His hand brought hers up to place a kiss against her knuckles. "We misunderstood one another."

Comfortable warmth made her sleepy.

Before her mind drifted into the land of the sleepers, a sudden thought occurred to her.

She propped her head on his chest in order to look at him. "If you wanted to be near me, why didn't you just join the troupe? You're a pretty good dancer."

"I did ask." Leon let out a light scoff. "Kalos said if I joined, I would be dancing with May."

Sora tittered; her forehead plopped onto his chest.

SL

A little boy with red hair watched as his mother danced.

Her white and dark green skirts swirled around her as her hands twisted a lavender veil.

His dark eyes were wide and excited; he moved to go and join her. His father's hand rested on his head.

"Not yet. Your mother's not done."

They watched and waited from one of the wings of the stage as she leaped into the air with a light laugh.

How Leon was able to find such a being, he still did not know. But he was immensely grateful for their meeting. Grey eyes looked down at his son. His fingers ran through a few locks. 'Just a few shades darker than his mother's hair.'

Kalos stepped forward and called the practice to an end.

Leon patted his son's back. "You can go now."

He grinned—an action that was all Sora—and rushed over to his mother. Leon watched as Sora bent down and lifted him onto her hip.

Kalos casually walked over to Leon.

"He seems to take after Sora more than you."

Leon "hned" as he saw Sora tickling their son's nose with the end of the veil.

They stood in silence for a few moments.

"I was joking about you partnering with May," Kalos suddenly said.

Leon's head sharply turned towards him. It had been a few years ago, however he knew what Kalos was referring to. "If that was the case, why did you not say so?"

Kalos shrugged.

"I was about to the next time we talked, but when you brought up the idea of a permanent theater…" A half smirk appeared on his face. "Let's just say that I couldn't find it in myself to dissuade you of such a grand proposition."

Then Kalos walked past Leon.

"Have a good evening," Kalos nonchalantly threw over his shoulder.

Leon's hand curled at the audacity of the troupe leader. 'That conniving man; I played the moves he wanted me to make.'

Squeals of laughter broke his thoughts.

He saw Sora's fingers tickling their son's side.

His hand uncurled, the irritation left him as quickly as it came.

For what did Kalos' actions matter when Leon had what he wanted?

Leon walked over to his family as he was no longer satisfied with standing in the wings.

Sora saw him approach and gave him a heartwarming smile.

SL

SL

SL

The End.

AN: I've been learning a lot about myself as I write. I never realized how much of a romantic I am! I hope this one shot entertained you! : )


End file.
